Perfect
by FanFicFan909
Summary: Short one-shot of Reef and Fin at the Office. Rated T for a kiss. Alternate ending now up!


**FanFicFan909 is starting the stories, and once I get my computer working properly, I am writing so many stories.**

**AN: Fanfiction has been my inspiration for many years now. Keep up the good work writers.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Stoked, but I do own this story.

* * *

**

The waves crashed hard on the soft sand at the Office. From Fin's position in the sand, she closed her eyes, breathed in the smell of salty water and listened to the foaming of the water as the wave sucked back into the ocean. Her eyelids opened to reveal huge, expressive violet-blue eyes which, once adjusted to the orange blur caused from the setting sun, caught sight of a particularly familiar red haired surfer who had just loudly cheered after riding a perfect 8 footer. She let her gaze follow him for a while but turned her head quickly when she saw him looking at her.

_She so wants the Reefster_, thought Reef as he saw Fin staring at him from the beach. However, his emerald eyes so focused on her caused him to lose balance on his board and sent him flying into the ocean.

_What a kook_, were the words that spoke in Fin's mind, yet she couldn't help but allow a small smile spread across her face.

Reef came running up the sand, board clutched under his arm. He shook his wet hair wildly like a dog and ran passed Fin. As he passed, he couldn't help himself but say, "Wassup Betty", only to be quickly retorted with a "_Nice move Grease monkey_".

_Grease Monkey?_

That one was new. What happened to kook? Reef had somewhat become accustomed to the insult 'kook'. His face softened, turned around with an open mouth and a pointed index finger ready to come back with a clever insult, only to see she had already started running towards the ocean. Reef sat on the beach and stared at her. Carrying her board, splashing in the ocean. She looked so carefree, yet crazy at the same time. That was the Fin Reef loved, but he wouldn't dare say it to her.

She pulled off some pretty impressive moves out on the Office's waves, only to come running back up to the beach as the sun had almost set. She flopped herself down next to Reef and panted heavily for breath. The small drops of water still on her face and hair caught the reflection of the orange sun and made her whole head shine a glorious golden colour. Reef's emerald eyes followed every single golden drop on her face and, without thinking, used his thumb to wipe away some of the water drops that were still on her cheek.

Fin was shocked at this sudden moment, but she made no attempt to flinch. He just sat there and watched her until she broke the silence.

"Everything okay?" she asked, in a bit of an annoyed tone, and stared her violet-blue eyes into his bright green ones.

"Everything is perfect," he said and pretended not to notice the light blush that crept across her cheeks. "These waves and this scenery really are perfect"

"That isn't a cheesy line from another surfer movie, is it?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, but with a quiver in his voice. Reef noticed that his palms had become sweaty and he could feel his heart beating loudly. He swallowed hard, catching the attention of the girl sitting next to him. Reef began breathing heavily to pretend he was still puffed from his surf sesh, so Fin just shrugged and returned her gaze back to the gentle ocean. Reef began biting his bottom lip as he slowly and unrecognisably shifted closer to where Fin was sitting. Although, he is not as subtle as he thought. Fin could feel her breath becoming more rapid as she once again turned to face Reef, he was leaning his face closer to hers, albeit staring straight out in front of himself. Fins small hand grabbed his chin and faced his eyes into hers, as though pleading him to ask if he liked her. Her mental question was answered as he pressed his lips against hers just as the sky turned from orange to purple velvet. Fin was stunned. _Didn't she just call him a grease monkey a couple of minutes ago?_

Whatever happened before, she didn't care anymore, because she was kissing the guy of her dreams. She thought about him being the guy of her dreams and found it kind of crazy. He was sexist, a wannabe, and incredibly egocentric. Yet, in her eyes, he was perfect.

He had finally kissed the girl of his dreams. She was hot-headed and had a bad temper, but that didn't stop him from falling in love with who he secretly referred to as 'the best female surfer ever!'.

They had finally parted, stared into each other's eyes, and smiled as they slowly placed their foreheads together.

"Maybe we should head back," Fin said, as all she saw around her was darkness.

"Yeah. But do we tell people about us?' Reef asked, anxious that his dream girl was probably embarrassed to be seen in public with him.

Yeah. I reckon we're perfect." And with those last words, the two groms stood up, and followed the path back to the staff house, fingers entwined.

* * *

**It was recently made noted that I should have built up more to the kiss, so I think this suffices.**

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic, R&R. **


End file.
